A Frenzy of Euphoria
by A Writer's Rampage
Summary: In which Tsuna and Haru find themselves in worlds where nothing but ecstasy is promised. 2786.
1. Frantic

A Frenzy of Euphoria  
description: In which Tsuna and Haru find themselves in worlds where nothing but ecstasy is promised. 2786.  
Rating: M. Continue to read at your own risk!

* * *

#1: Frantic

Tsuna closes his eyes and revels in the sound of her moans.

"Ah! Ah, please oh please-!"

He meets her lips and quenches her moans because he-no, they cannot afford to have themselves caught. If someone catches them in this act of pleasure, he is sure that they will be disgraced. Actually, he doesn't really care about that.

He doesn't care if he's disgraced.  
Tsuna just doesn't want her to be disgraced. He won't allow it to ever happen.  
Tsuna gazes down at the woman below him. She is beautiful and she drives him crazy. Her body tastes of sweat and everything wonderful in life and it's just the way he likes it.

"Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san I-"

Tsuna bites his lip, because he's not sure if he'll be able to contain himself if she's begging him like this. He feels his hips losing control, feels the small breaths of air coming from her small mouth, feels the satiny feel of her walls squeezing him.  
Just as he's about to border the limits of ecstasy, Tsuna halts with much difficulty. She writhes under him and claws at his back.

"Why are you stopping?" She pants. Tsuna shakes his head and groans as he tries to still himself inside her but he just can't stop. She moans and grabs at his hands, his face, his chest-anything. She needs him.  
Tsuna cups her face and resumes thrusting. He does it slowly-tantalizingly. Tsuna dips his hips in and out, moving faster as he feels her walls squeezing and squeezing around him.  
"Ah, ah, my gosh Tsuna-san-"

"Haru, do you want me to continue? You like this? You like what I'm doing to you?"  
She throws her head back and presses her damp body against his.  
"I like it so much-don't stop, don't stop please-!"  
Tsuna feels a sadistic sort of pleasure rising inside him-a sort of pleasure he's never felt before. He likes it. The place he belongs is with her. In her. By her side.  
But he can't, because he's with another girl...

"You're such a dirty girl, Haru. You little minx." The words escape his mouth with difficulty, with little gasps punctuating every word.  
For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of their bodies meeting each other, the sound of their tongues and saliva dancing and the sound of their moans ringing in the air.

"Tsuna-san, I'm going to come!"

Immediately, Tsuna halts his frenzied moments and pins her flailing arms. "You want to come? Then beg. Beg me."  
To his satisfaction, a flood of words escape her mouth. She asks and begs and pleads because she wants to come oh so bad but he won't let her.  
"I-I'm going to come too... Haru, I can't control myself any longer!"  
And with that strangled shout, Tsuna moves. He penetrates her and thrusts and thrusts until they feel the tight string in their stomachs collapse.  
"T-Tsuna-san!"

In the midst of her screams, Tsuna utters a small curse and groans as he releases spurt after spurt of his semen into her.  
As they ride out their orgasms, Tsuna and Haru turn to each other, murmuring frantic words of love and comfort to each other.  
"I missed you-"

"I love you-"

"Stay by me."

"I always will."

After the blinding white cloud disappears from their vision, the two tighten their hold on each other and release breathy, tired gasps.  
Tsuna collapses onto his side and plants a kiss on her cheek.  
(I love you.)  
A radiant smile fills his vision, making his insides feel fluttery.  
"I love you too, Tsuna-san."

* * *

The first lemon I've ever written. They are very hard to write... I hope you've all enjoyed reading :) I plan on updating this story every week. Hohoho~ I do hope that I'll be able to improve...

Till next week!


	2. Imagination

A Frenzy of Euphoria

description: In which Tsuna and Haru find themselves in worlds where nothing but ecstasy is promised. 2786.

Rating: M. Continue to read at your own risk!

* * *

#2 Imagination

Haru buried her head in her hands and collapsed onto the hard shower floor. She felt the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it hit her back, but it didn't bother her. Let it rain, she thought. Let it rain on me.

I miss him.

Where was he? She knew that if he had to go somewhere, she would've been the first person to know. He had promised her that.

His office had been empty for the past week. He hadn't shown up for any meal times. Had he gone somewhere without telling her again? Her heart fell.

Not again.

He'd always done that to her. As teens, even as adults, they'd always played that silly game. He would leave and she would be left behind waiting. Except back then, he would leave after leaving a lie behind. And the old her, the old Haru would've believed that lie and used it to find him. All the while doubting him deep down in her heart.

She lied down and breathed hard, coughing as the water splattered on her face. Haru wished that he was here, right next to her. She knew what he would have done.

He would have held her against him. He would have held her tightly. Closely. Lovingly. He would have brushed her hair away and would have planted a kiss onto her wet cheek. And that kiss would have grown passionate. It would've grown bolder as they stoked the flames of passion. Haru sat up till she was leaning against the tub. Slowly, ever so slowly, her hands crept down to her chest.

She imagined her hands as his. His hands would've approached her with caution before wildly tearing her apart. He would've fondled and caressed her chest, applying sharp nips and fleeting licks with his mouth all the while. She would have tossed her head back and would have brought him closer to her.

As she immersed herself deeper into her fantasy, her hands trailed lower and lower and her once-steady breathing became broken and rushed.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Breathe.

His hands would have stroked her sides before teasingly brushing against her lower stomach. And then, he would have lowered his head and breathed in a puff of hot air into her entrance.

"Ngh!"

Haru clenched her hands as she gripped the surface of the tub's edge. It all felt so real... But so empty. Nevertheless, the all-too familiar feeling of lust was building up inside her again and it demanded to be sated.

She wanted to be sated.

Haru's trembling right hand felt the wet area between her legs. It felt hot and damp and oh so familiar. She rubbed around the outer surface of her entrance and let out a breathy sigh at the sparks of pleasure that her body emitted in response. But it wasn't enough. Haru needed more- she needed more if she was going to be satisfied.

Slowly, carefully, she eased her middle finger into her sacred place. Haru bit her lip. The soft and velvet-like walls were gripping her finger and demanded it to move. She slapped her free hand over her mouth and stifled the moans that were threatening to escape.

**Move**, she told herself. **Move**.

Haru's finger broke through and rubbed against the slippery walls. Electricity ran through her body and jolts of pain intertwined with the feelings of pleasure. Haru gripped onto her imagination and emerged into it once again.

Tsuna would've pumped his finger into core in a manner that would've made her writhe and blush. He would've hissed dirty words into her ear while adding a second finger, a third finger. If he was here, he would've watched her with reverence, would've worshipped her body with kisses and feather-light touches. The liquid gushing out her now would have been much more if had he been the one bringing her over the edge.

Haru sobbed and whispered his name in a hoarse voice as the overlapping waves of her orgasm slowly died down. Her chest heaved as she fought to calm her unsteady heart. Haru dragged her finger out with sloth-like laziness, whimpering as her finger emerged.

It felt empty and alone. Haru couldn't help but laugh. Whenever she and Tsuna met in secret, he would always be the first to leave. And she would be left behind in the dark. She would wake up in the early mornings of the dawn or the late evenings of the night only to find herself alone.

Haru had always felt so empty and alone. During those times, she always struggled with her urge to run and hold onto Tsuna. It felt empty.

She felt empty.

Haru could not cry, she was much too exhausted. She had not slept for three days. And the energy that had been sucked away during the final surge of her orgasm had drained away whatever little energy she had.

As her eyes fluttered to a close, Haru snuggled closer to the rim of the tube. The sound of the falling water lulled her to sleep. As she dreamed, Haru saw herself in a ocean, drowning to the very bottom.

Just as her lungs were about to give out, a hand reached out and dragged her out. Fierce orange eyes burned into her gaze and a strange echoing voice sounded in her mind.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded to her savior through a mouthful of foul tasting water.

**Don't leave.**

* * *

Number Two, yes? I'm thinking that this story will probably have 5-10 chapters. Yay! Anyways, thank you all for reading and thank you to the ones who reviewed :)

I really want to announce to you guys something once this fanfiction is completed. I will try my best doing weekly updates!


	3. Realization

A Frenzy of Euphoria

description: In which Tsuna and Haru find themselves in worlds where nothing but ecstasy is promised. 2786.

Rating: M. Continue to read at your own risk!

* * *

#3 Realization

He was rambling. Wasn't he? Even if he wasn't now, he knew that he would be blubbering nonsensical words somewhere in private. Away from the eyes of his Guardians. Away from the eyes of his wife. Even now, the sight of Haru's pale, wet face haunted him... Tsuna berated himself for not having told her sooner about why he had to leave.

Tsuna buried his head in his hands and repressed the urge to scream. Had their clandestine meetings brought her to this? He still couldn't believe that Haru, a creature who lived and breathed and emitted life, would have tossed away life so easily. Tsuna whispered apologetic words in his mind, hoping that they would reach Haru.

It was all his fault. He asked himself why he hadn't stuck by Haru's side after their passionate nights. Tsuna wondered why he hadn't make a decision sooner. If he had, he would have lived a life much different than the one he was living now. He would've woken up every morning to messy hair and pouting cheeks. He would've spent heated nights making love to her- showing his love openly, rather than hoping that no one would hear them.

Tsuna told himself that the moment Haru woke up, he would do her right. He couldn't let her suffer anymore. He was sick and tired of hiding her in the shadows. Tsuna promised himself that he'd make it so that she'd never despair again. He'd never let her harm herself again.

When he arrived to the Vongola Stronghold from his business trip, he had gone into his room. He had envisioned himself locking Haru into his grasp, kissing her, making her moan, making her feel good while telling her how much he missed her and how sorry he was for not telling her where he'd gone. And then his wife had burst into the room, a stricken look on her face.

In a flurry of choked out words and sobs, she'd told him, "Haru tried to drown herself. I went to her room because I wanted to ask her something and I heard the shower running but even after thirty minutes she didn't come out and when I went to the bathroom to check, it was locked. So I panicked and broke down the door and she was just-"

Before she could even finish, he'd run off in a search for Haru. He had found her surrounded by Bianchi, Ryohei and a few other unfamiliar people. Her body, which he had spent many nights memorizing, was wet and covered with a white towel. But she wasn't moving-wasn't breathing. Fear had trampled over his self-control and left him fighting for air.

And now, here he was. Waiting.

"Tsuna-kun."

His eyes shot up and met his wife's worried expression. "Haru will be fine... I know she'll be fine." Tsuna cast his face down and remained silent. His wife wrapped her arms around him, offering as much solace as she could give. Her arms warmed him, but they were not enough to quell the worry in his heart. Only Haru could do that.

"I'll talk to the doctors, Tsuna-kun. I'll see how she is, okay?"

As his wife walked off, Tsuna wondered when she stopped calling him "Tsu-kun."

Two days later, Tsuna was told that Haru had woken up. She was recuperating but the doctors forbid anyone from seeing her. A few days after that day, Haru was declared healthy enough to have visitors see her.

Unlike the other Vongola members, Tsuna had not fussed or argued in order to see her first. Instead, he waited till everyone had visited her. When he went to see Haru, day had turned into night and most of the residents of the Vongola Stronghold were asleep.

"Tsuna-san."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprised. He had figured that Haru would have been asleep by now. "I wanted to see you," Haru explained once she saw his confused expression. Tsuna shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "You should have been rest-"

"I missed you."

Tsuna grabbed Haru's shoulders. "If you miss me, if you want to see me, don't ever do something like this again. You made our friends worry, you made me worry-"

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd lost you!"

Haru bit her lip. "Tsuna-san, the thing is... I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just really tired and I ended up falling asleep after I... Ahem, showered. I guess the water must've kept on piling up... I'm sorry, Tsuna-san." Tsuna shook his head and poked her forehead. "You're the only one I know who could do something like this. I'm never leaving you alone again. I'm not going to let you be a secret anymore."

Haru looked away and Tsuna brought her closer to him.

"Can you hug me, Haru?"

Haru blinked at the sudden request and slowly complied. Her arms and the heat they brought to his body soothed his heart. It made him feel at peace. Tsuna sighed, returning the hug.

"I missed you, Haru." He pressed his lips to her cheek, to her neck and to her arms. Yes, she was his. And he was hers. He would protect her. He loved her.

They did not join their bodies together that night. They did not submerge themselves into the abyss of pleasure as they had on other nights before.

They merely sat with each other, bestowing their precious other with warm kisses and tender words.

"Are you alright, Haru?"

"Yes."

"You know that I know when you're lying."

"Since when? Well... I may not be alright but I feel much better now that you're here."

Tsuna buried himself into Haru's precious scent, enjoying their peaceful time together. Tomorrow would be a day of frightening and bold confessions. But for now, he thought as Haru snuggled into his chest, he wanted to think of nothing else but her.

* * *

I had planned this to be a series of one-shots unrelated to each other but... I'm having a lot of fun with this storyline. I didn't think it'd be appropriate for Haru and Tsuna to have a lemon scene because you know... Haru almost died and all.

Thank you for taking the time to review and thank you for taking the time to read. I hope that you readers will look forward to the next chapter! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this story again by next week because I've been feeling super sick lately... But I'll do my best!


	4. Revelations

A Frenzy of Euphoria

description: In which Tsuna and Haru find themselves in worlds where nothing but ecstasy is promised. 2786.

Rating: M. Continue to read at your own risk!

* * *

#4 Revelations

Haru was shocked when she saw Tsuna's face hovering over hers when she woke up. He was looking down at her with such a tender look that Haru couldn't help but feel secure. But she was still flabbergasted. "W-Why are you here?" She demanded. Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Am I not supposed to be here? Do you want me to leave?"

"It's not that," Haru said quickly, regretting her outburst. "It's just that... You've always left in the morning. You've never stayed before." A bitter look seemed to have come over Tsuna's face. "Never again," he told her in a clear voice. "I told you already. I'm not hiding you anymore. I won't leave you."

Haru bit her lip. "Tsuna-san, you were never hiding me." "Haru, listen to me-"

"You could have never been hiding me if Kyoko-chan had known from the start." There. She'd finally said it. She had wanted to tell him yesterday but...Haru watched Tsuna's face with anxiety. How was he going to respond? How was he going to respond? Haru noted the pale hue that was discoloring Tsuna's face.

"Since when?"

Haru sighed. "Kyoko-chan knew since the very beginning. I just found out when she came to visit yesterday. It... It was shocking." Tsuna gripped her hand tightly. "It'll be easier talking about it with her then." He said, sounding grim. Haru buried herself into Tsuna's chest once again, yawning as she did so. "Tsuna-san, I love you." She murmured.

Tsuna took hold of Haru's face and directed it towards his. "Say that again," he murmured in a low voice. "Say that you love me." Haru flushed. "I-I love you." Her love proclamation came out sounding trembling and shy. "Louder," he whispered. "If you don't, I won't be able to hear you."

Haru's breath caught as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I love you."

Haru felt breathless inside when Tsuna lowered his lips to hers. He felt warm. Slowly, he pulled away and watched her with a small gleam in his eye. Haru reached out to him and their lips met once more. For Haru, one kiss was not enough.

She wanted to kiss him till the end of time. Their lips met again, harder this time. And again and again, till Haru grazed his mouth with her tongue. To Haru's disappointment, Tsuna gently pushed her away. "Haru," he warned her, breathing hard. "I-I can't. You almost died a few days ago-We can't do this!"

"I might die in a few days. If I do, you'll regret not doing this. "

"What if someone catches us?"

"No one will. It's too early- it's six in the morning. Who's going to see me at this time?"

"I-I'm going to lose control if you keep doing that, Haru."

"Go ahead, Tsuna-san. I lost my control the moment you kissed me."

Haru launched herself at Tsuna, fervently kissing his lips with eager movements. Tsuna groaned, but refused to open his mouth. Haru's eyes narrowed. That would change enough... Her hands trailed from his shoulders, forging a path that continued to spiral downwards...

When Haru had finally reached her destination, Tsuna opened his mouth in protest. "Ha-mmph!" Haru's tongue quickly entered, brushing and coaxing against his. Haru released a small moan in relief at the feeling of his tongue. Her tongue rubbed against his, pressing and twisting as it did so. Tsuna eventually gave up, wrapping his arms around Haru and bringing her closer to him.

"Tsuna-san," Haru panted. "I-I need you." Tsuna groaned with want and Haru giggled, pressing her body against his. "Come on, Tsuna-san. Don't tell me you're not up for it." Tsuna reached out and cupped Haru's bottom, bringing it against his hardness. The two released frantic pants as they began to move against each other. Haru buried her head into Tsuna's shoulder as he bounced her up and down and rocked her back and forth against his manhood.

Haru grinded her hips against Tsuna's hips as hard as she could. Tsuna's hand reached out and squeezed Haru's breasts with feverish massages. "Haru, you're not wearing a bra." Tsuna noted before diving onto her clothed breast. His fingers found her nipple and squeezed it.

Haru bit her lip, trying to restrain her moans. Tsuna bent down and placed his mouth over the covered nipple, sucking and licking it with harsh ferocity. Haru's body arched and she brought him closer- she needed him so, so bad...

Haru's hand sneaked down to Tsuna's pants. She undid the zipper and brushed her way past his boxers. Tsuna moaned at the feeling of her cool hand around his heated "friend." Haru smiled with satisfaction when she began to lightly squeeze Tsuna's cock. Her hands formed into a fist and began moving at a slow rhythm.

Tsuna quickly removed the rest of his pants and lowered his boxers. Haru bent over and lapped at the bottom of the shaft. She ran her tongue up and down, applying saliva at the tip. Tsuna jerked back and lightly squeezed Haru's hair. "Please, Haru..."

Haru lightly blew on the saliva-covered tip and took in the pleasured look on Tsuna's face. Slowly, she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking him in deeper till nearly of Tsuna's penis was in her. Tsuna clenched his hands in Haru's hair and lightly shoved his hips and up and down.

Haru made a sound of satisfaction. She was glad. Glad that only she was able to see this side of Tsuna. Glad that only she was able to bring him unexplainable pleasure. Haru moved her head back and forth, purposely making sounds here and there so that they would vibrate against his cock.

"Haru-I... I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

Haru stilled before she increased the movements of her head and tongue. "Ha-Haru!" With a heavy gasp, Tsuna slammed his pelvis into Haru's mouth and loudly groaned as he was thrown into his orgasm.

Haru coughed and swallowed the essence that Tsuna had released, though she was not able to swallow everything. Haru recoiled at the bitter taste despite the surging pride she felt for making Tsuna-san feel so much pleasure.

"How was it, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna panted and propped Haru next to his chest. "You... I am the luckiest man on earth to have such a wonderful woman." Haru flushed at his warm words and looked down. "Haru, I love you." Haru beamed at Tsuna. "I love you too, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna smiled before planting a kiss onto Haru's cheeks. "Good. Now, I believe I have a favor to return..." Just as Tsuna's hands were about to slip past Haru's loose pants, he stilled. "Tsuna-san?" Haru murmured.

"Someone's coming."

* * *

A little lemon scene to warm up my fingers for next week! Was this enough to satisfy you amiable readers? I sincerely apologize for being unable to update this last week since I was sick with fever. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me.


End file.
